


Ann the witch

by scarlet_queen99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Persona 5 References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_queen99/pseuds/scarlet_queen99
Summary: Ann is a witch who lives with her familiar morgana. She live by herself and only has a few people she hangs out with until one she meets Shiho. Shiho isn’t like the other girls in the town, who are nice to Ann to her face but talk about her behind her back. Shiho is really blunt with her comments and is generally nice to Ann.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann





	1. Ann meets someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes to the market and meets the new girl in town.

It was Monday morning again. Ann had never really like the morning or Mondays to be truthful. She  
had always found the beginning of the week to be disheartening. As she got up, her familiar Morgana woke up and walk over to her. Morgana was a black and white tuxedo cat, exempting the white shirt. Some would say that he was a fancy cat.

“So, what are we going to do today. Try and take over the world,” He said well grinning. Morgana at the beginning of their friendship had tried to get her to do bad things with her magic. Now it was more of an inside joke.

“You make that joke everyday, and everyday it gets a little less funny.” Ann replied, though she was smiling. She and Morgana had know each other for over three years. When they had met, she had been a young teenager who had run away from home. Her parents were always moving around when she was younger, but then they retired. She left for her own reasons and on the brink of death met Morgana. They soon after made an arrangement. Morgana would teach her magic and Ann would keep a roof of their heads. It was a sound deal.

Morgana started to talk about what they could do and Ann phased back to reality. Morgana had always said she had an over active imagination. It wasn’t that bad, Ann just liked to imagine what it would be like if she was famous. No, she put that life behind her. She picked up a basket and Morgana jumped inside.

“We just need to stop by the market today, we’re running low on food.” Ann started out the door, then remembered it was mid January and she needed a coat. After rapping a scarf around Morgana, who said he didn’t need one (not based on past experiences). They were finally out the door.

The walk to the market wasn’t a long one. It was just wad two streets away from Ann’s living quarters, but it felt like a million years. She had only been there a year, so people weren’t used to seeing Ann. She kinda stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hair was blonde unlike the other girls; who all had ether black or brown hair. She was also much taller than most of the girls. The girls were always nice to here face, but make no mistake, they hated Ann.  
————————

The market was full of people today. Each stand had at least 12 people. Ann walk to her usual vender- they didn’t goc at her to much. She got the normal stuff bread, milk, rosemary, a tuna fish, sugar still on the cane and butter. She also got mint, sage, cinnamon and asked the chicken vendor for a dozen eggs. She wasn’t a big fan of eggs unless you were making an omelette, but the shells were useful.

Ann was about to leave when she noticed a new stand.

“Maybe you should should check that out” Morgana said in a low voice. Ann panic that no one heard him and moved away from the huge crowd.

Ann snuck over to an area where no one would notice her. 

“Morgan, you just can’t talk out in the open like that.” Ann hist at him. The cat sometimes forgot that he was a cat. Only a few people new of Morgana ability to talk, and none of them were that crowd.

“I was just say,” Morgana said, jumping in to defend himself “we never get new people. Maybe you should go say hello to them, before they get a preconceived notion of you and if they are selling some fish maybe you should buy some more.” 

“Fine” She said, though she was a little to prideful to tell him he had a point. She walk over to the stand. To Morgana’s dismay they seemed to be selling different pastries, not fish as he’d hoped. Ann loved pastries. That had to have been her favorite food. 

A Young woman, about Ann’s age, was vending the stand. She had brown eyes and black hair, which was tied up out of her face. She was wearing a long blue button up dress and some boots. Most people would describe her as pretty. “Hello, how can I help you today.” She ask, a smile on her face.

“Can I have one of those cakes?” Ann asked pointing at a small strawberry cake.

“Sure” the girl said, still smiling, however looking a little fake, like she had been forced to work there. “ I’m new around here. Are you that Ann girl I’ve been hearing about?”

“Oh shoot, she knows.” Ann thought, then putting a fake smile of her own on, she said, “Yep, that’s me. I’m probably the Ann they’re talking about, being the only Ann in town. What exactly have you’ve been hearing about me?”

“Oh, just a little of this, a little of that. Nothing too bad, most of the girls just say you think your better than them.” Ann laughed a little, that was one of the things they always seemed to say about her. The girl seemed to be smiling for real now. She finished packing up the cake and said, “Well I’m finished, have a nice day”

What a strange interaction. Ann and Morgana walk back to their small house, ignoring the people starring at then. When they got there Ann released she never caught the girls name. Ann was going to make sure she found out her name.


	2. Ann gets a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann starts her garden today, when the girl from the market comes by her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, I know nexts to nothing about gardening. So if something wrong, I’m sorry.

Ann had always hated gardening. Well not hated- that’s a little strong, but she quite disliked it. She and her mother once tried to start one, but they moved before anything could prosper. Morgana had told her that she’d might need to learn in order to get proper training as a witch. The herbs in the market weren’t that expensive individually, but all together the coins started to add up.

Today was Tuesday, the first day of Ann’s new garden. After weeks of sending letters to one of her friends, she finally felt she had enough information to get started. She had bought some seeds and dirt from one of the venders a couple months ago, and began her journey today. 

She first mapped out the garden with some logs, then nailed them together. Morgana sat in the shad yelling moral support and drinking a cold lemonade. For a day in January it was sweltering.

She filled it in with dirt and then was going to start planting the seeds, when a familiar someone came walking by. 

It was the girl from the market. Her black hair was braided and put up into a bun. She had on a long green dress tied in the back with a bow. Her brown brown eyes reminded Ann of the chocolate pudding one of her favorite desserts. They glistened in the sunlight.

Ann had been staring at her for over a minute when the other girl noticed her. 

“Hey... Ann, right”

“Yep, that’s me.” She felt kinda awkward for some reason. Maybe it was because she was covered in sweat and dirt, maybe it we because of a different reason. Ann got off her knees and brushed the dirt off. 

The two of them just smiled at each, the silence like a gaping void. After a few seconds the girl asked,“So, is this where you live?”

“Yes...um...yep this is where I live.” She pointed to the small cottage that she and Morgana shared. Her face felt kind warm and their conversations seemed kinda stagnated, so Morgana rushed over to welcome there guest. 

“Sorry that’s my cat Morgana. He likes to greet people. Sorry about him.” Ann made a move to get Morgana, but the girl pick the fancy cat.

“It’s okay, he such a cute kitty.” She started pet Morgana behind his ear. Morgana started to purr.

“He seems to like you.” Ann said, then she remembered the thing she wanted to ask. “Hey what’s your name. I never ask when we first met?”

“Why, do you want to cast a spell on me,” She said in a sarcastic manner. However Ann did seem to notice that she was joking, as her face went ghostly. Why did this girl think she was a witch. She was one, but that not supposed to be know by the other town folks. 

“I’m joking! Some of the other girl mentioned something of you being a witch, but I’m guessing they’re just jealous. My name is Shiho Suzui.” She said, a very real smile shining on her face.

Ann face faded back. If it was information from the other girls then they probably didn’t know anything. They made up a bunch of rumors about her. “Ann Takamaki.” Ann said, sticking out her hand for Shiho to shake it. Shiho took it and shook it. 

“Takamaki, I feel like I’ve heard that name before.” 

“Oh, I have have a big family.” Ann said a little rashly. She didn’t like taking about her origin that much.

She didn’t look like she believed her but then said,“Okay, see you around Takamaki!” with a smile shining on her face. She handed Ann Morgana and then skipped away, humming a sweet tune.

Ann stood there shock. This girl was being nice to her. Not nice because she was jealous or anything, but a friendly sorta nice. It felt kinda nice, she had never girl friends.

“I like her.” Morgana said, breaking the silence. 

Ann smiled “I like her, too”

They finished planting the seeds and went back inside their home. Morgana laid sleeping in his small bed as Ann laid awake in hers. She thought about her interaction with the girl Shiho. She smiled to her self, but a sense of dread was in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
